


Rites of Passage

by Scrabbles



Series: Rites of Passage [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, Post Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман всегда смотрел в чужие зеркала и видел искаженное отражение. Пока не остался в одиночестве и не разглядел себя настоящего. Этот новый Роман больше не нуждается в кривых зеркалах. Теперь он точно знает, кто он и чего хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/gifts).



> Reader, not a writer here, but I just couldn't resist this one : )

Он обходит обрывок цепи стороной, не позволяет даже взгляду скользнуть по ржавому металлу. Слишком велик соблазн испытать свои силы, и слишком реален страх, что сталь поддастся, звенья разойдутся, и отцовская, человеческая его половина исчезнет, растворится в багровом омуте. Но цепь остается в сохранности, и вековая сталь сливается с древней кровью, превращаясь в неразделимый сплав.

Представлял ли Питер его с секирой в руках над трупом волка – своим мертвым телом? Телепатия не входит в число новоприобретенных талантов Романа, но он готов поспорить, что такая мысль приходила оборотню в голову. Только теперь они поменялись местами, и настала очередь Романа прокручивать в голове бесконечные варианты того момента, когда его рыцарь придет убивать своего дракона.

***

Доктор Прайс понимает все с первого взгляда и принимает новые правила игры. Тело Оливии отправляется в недра лаборатории, а ученый, натянув на лицо дежурную кривую улыбочку, выслушивает вопросы наследника империи Годфри. В кулаке у Йохана шариковая ручка, большой палец замер на кнопке, как на курке пистолета, готовый отбивать ритм простых чисел. Роман знает, что числа больше не имеют над ним власти, но не дает Прайсу это обнаружить: выворачивает ученому руку, разжимает пальцы, бросает обломки пластика на пол. Пластмасса хрустит под подошвой ботинка, кощунственно царапая безупречно гладкий пол лаборатории. Лицо ученого искажается от напряжения, и Роман скалится в ответ. Теперь он хозяин института и не потерпит неповиновения со стороны того, кто много лет служил его матери.

Роман с наслаждением впитывает исходящий от человека страх и отмечает с удовлетворением, насколько сильнее стал после смерти. Что бы ни задумал Йохан у него за спиной, его это не пугает. Он вообще мало чего боится теперь. Превратив сердце в камень, он утратил и эту способность тоже.

Они с Прайсом находят общий язык. Роману все равно, насколько сильно ненавидит и презирает его этот странный, себе на уме, человек. Бизнес превыше всего, а к неприязни Роману не привыкать. Ему и раньше не было дела до отношения посторонних, и уж тем более его это не волнует сейчас, когда можно не просто подчинить своей воле и заставить забыть, а запугать до полусмерти и позволить помнить.

Изнутри сознание ученого – бесконечный лабиринт с миллионом ответвлений, ловушек и ложных ходов. После третьей попытки Роман оставляет идею загипнотизировать Йохана, и проект «Уроборос» так и остается тайной за семью печатями. Роман дает ученому месяц на раздумья и принимается за изучение документов. С каждым днем уверенность в том, что проект связан с Шелли, только крепнет. Доктор Прайс солгал раньше и продолжает изображать неведение сейчас, но расколоть его, не сломав, не получается.

Йохан пока нужен Роману. Ученый получает дополнительное финансирование, озвученное намерение не вмешиваться в его работу и четкое понимание, чем грозит ему предательство. 

Роман оставляет выяснение отношений с новыми владельцами доли Нормана до ближайшего совета директоров. Они не предпринимают попыток связаться с ним лично. Все взаимодействие происходит через семейного нотариуса, который оказывается полезен не только в этом. Небольшая корректировка памяти, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов, - и наследование прав собственности оформлено быстро и без юридических сложностей, связанных с неопределенным статусом Оливии.

Теперь Роман – владелец контрольного пакета акций отцовской компании. Бельмо на глазу у новых партнеров, неожиданный и крайне неприятный вариант развития событий. Они сами нанесут первый удар, это лишь вопрос времени. Пусть раскроют себя, пусть дадут повод. Ожидание этого момента – единственное проявление нетерпения, которое Роман позволяет себе, и где-то глубоко внутри копится возбуждение от предвкушения чужой смерти, намного более сильное, чем от наркотиков и своей крови. 

Живая тьма внутри дарит недолгое, беспокойное забвение, но даже во сне, проваливаясь в черную бесформенную бездну кошмаров, Роман думает о Питере. 

***

Весь огромный особняк теперь принадлежит Роману, его отцу и безымянному ребенку двадцати дней от роду. Присматривать за домом и заботиться о новорожденной девочке осталась домработница, остальной персонал разбежался. Роману все равно. Раньше он не замечал их существования, сейчас – отсутствия.

Норман бродит по дому привидением, смотрит вокруг пустым взглядом, потерянный, безмолвный, угасший. Иногда за ужином, за столом, накрытым на двоих, Норман спрашивает про Оливию. Роман привычно стирает отцу память, и на несколько дней в доме воцаряется тишина. Но мозг Нормана – сожженная микросхема, переплетение разрушенных нейронных связей и перегоревших синапсов. Норман забывает то, что нужно помнить, и вспоминает то, что никак не должен знать. В очередной раз Роман не выдерживает и в ответ на вопрос, где Оливия, заявляет, что убил ее.

Норман будто не слышит и продолжает смотреть на Романа с тем же выражением усталого безразличия на лице. Роман интересуется, известно ли Норману, что тот его настоящий отец и что именно Роман изнасиловал Лету, которая, соответственно, приходится ему родной сестрой? Изнасиловал не по своей воле, а находясь под принуждением Оливии, и ребенок в комнате Шелли – плод инцеста? 

Норман остается неподвижным и безучастным, и Роман чувствует легкое разочарование: не так он представлял себе сцену признания отцу, не такой ждал от него реакции.

И только спустя несколько мгновений тишины он понимает, что Норман плачет. В этот момент Роману кажется, будто боль слезами выходит из Нормана и застревает в его собственном сердце ледяными осколками, разрывая его на части. То самое сердце, которое он превратил в камень.

Он встает из-за стола, поднимается по лестнице и идет прямиком в ванную.

Утром он поедет в Белую Башню разбираться в проектах доктора Прайса, вечером предстоит встреча с Дестини. Встречу никак нельзя пропустить, он и так откладывает ее уже больше двух недель. Завтра будет важный день, но до рассвета еще далеко, и можно провести ночь перед зеркалом с бритвой в руке.

Опасная бритва всегда при нем, куда бы он ни направлялся, – в кармане пальто или куртки. Даже находясь в людном месте, можно тайком высвободить лезвие и провести подушечкой пальца по краю. Ранка отказывается кровоточить и затягивается, не оставляя шрама, но мимолетное возбуждение, прилив адреналина и пьянящий аромат крови помогают концентрироваться.

Роман долго стоит перед зеркалом и рассматривает шрамы на предплечьях. Ирония не ускользает от него: единственные шрамы, которые останутся с ним на всю жизнь, - метки суицидального подростка. Но, даже если бы доктор Прайс предложил, Роман ни за что бы не согласился избавиться от них.

Кровь сочится неохотно даже из глубоких порезов, и Роман с усилием погружает лезвие в плоть, вскрывая старый, почти не заметный постороннему взгляду рубец на груди. Приглушенная, ненастоящая боль сменяется волной острого наслаждения, и Роман хватается за край раковины, чтобы устоять на подгибающихся ногах. Одинокая капля срывается с прокушенной губы, расцветает алым на белом фарфоре. Жизнь больше не похожа на жидкость, и, потеряв неопределенность, она стала другой: густой, вязкой и реальной. И только одно осталось неизменным. В такие мгновения Роман думает о Питере.

Роману больше не нужны алкоголь и кокаин, чтобы попасть в Зазеркалье, исчезла необходимость принуждать свое сознание взглядом. Видения приходят легко и послушно, и порой кажется, что и зеркало лишнее, что, стоит лишь захотеть, – и измерение грез и снов откроется перед ним само.

Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове события прошлых десяти месяцев, пытаясь найти тот момент невозвращения, после которого все пошло не так. Раз за разом его преследуют неудачи, и голос на краю сознания упорно твердит: это бесполезно, все предрешено, у тебя никогда не было выбора, потому что это не ты идешь по пути, это путь проходит через тебя. Единственное, о чем Роман ни разу не сожалел с той самой секунды, когда очнулся на полу в комнате Шелли и посмотрел на мир новыми глазами, - собственное превращение. Все наконец-то встало на свои места и обрело смысл. Барьеры сломлены, границ больше нет, и, выпустив монстра наружу, он получил контроль над ним. 

За какие-то полгода он потерял все и приобрел все. 

Может быть, часть утраченного еще удастся вернуть.

***

Он ходит по особняку, как зверь в клетке, меряет шагами пустые коридоры и комнаты. Ему душно несмотря на распахнутые настежь окна и двери, тесно в огромном здании и не хватает Питера. 

Когда запах денег, крови и стали становится невыносимым, Роман уходит в лес. 

Ему хочется ощутить что-то кроме тьмы внутри, и в темноте снаружи он ищет следы своего волка. 

Лес стоит пустой и черный под проливным дождем, но для Романа он полон запахов и звуков. Роман идет, не разбирая дороги, один в зачарованном лесу, и осознает себя, только когда прекращается ливень. Северный ветер приносит холод, но Роман, даже промокший до нитки, не чувствует ничего.

Он возвращается к дому, садится в машину и едет в соседний город. Там, в шумном баре, посреди теплых, полных пульсирующей жизни людей, Роман курит дорогие сигареты, пьет неразбавленный виски и не спеша выискивает жертву. Провожает взглядом блондинку в коротком черном платье, высокую брюнетку, миниатюрную азиатку и останавливается на длинноволосом парне в байкерской куртке. Тот сидит за стойкой бара и занимается тем же самым – выбирает, с кем бы провести ночь. Роман не видит его лица, только обтянутую потертой кожаной курткой спину и копну волнистых темно-русых волос, но что-то такое знакомое проскальзывает в линиях тела и наклоне головы, что Роман, не медля ни секунды, поднимается из-за столика и идет к парню. Байкер с раздражением косится на неожиданно образовавшегося на соседнем табурете конкурента, начинает что-то говорить и замирает на полуслове. Роман мгновенно берет человека под контроль, и уже неважно, что у парня темно-карие глаза, россыпь оспинок на лбу, плохо заживший шрам на щеке и он совсем не похож на того, кого мимолетно напомнил минутой раньше. Нетерпение слишком велико, чтобы отпускать жертву и тратить время на поиски новой.

Роман снимает комнату в отеле неподалеку. Девушка-администратор, выдавшая ему ключи, наверняка бы обратила внимание на высокого зеленоглазого брюнета в дорогом плаще и потрепанного байкера в видавшей виды куртке и рваных джинсах, слишком уж контрастная это была парочка, но утром она так и не смогла вспомнить, кто провел ночь в угловом номере на втором этаже. Запись в журнале регистраций отсутствовала, а в кассе откуда-то взялась лишняя сотня долларов.

Роман возвращается домой на рассвете. Аккуратно паркует машину, будто и не срывался никуда посреди ночи, заходит в дом, снимает плащ, садится в кресло в гостиной и закрывает глаза.

Он взял совсем немного крови. После нескольких глотков он понял: сколько ни пей, насыщение не наступит, пока не насмотришься вдоволь, как из двух маленьких ранок на горле стекает тонкая алая струйка. Одного этого хватило, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что жизнь – не твердая, а жидкая субстанция, совсем как кровь, и, хотя сам он изменился, люди вокруг остались прежними.

Он стер парню память и погрузил в сон. Глядя на беззащитное человеческое тело, распростертое на дешевых простынях в тесном номере третьесортной гостиницы, Роман наконец осознал, что не так. Сломленный, порабощенный Питер ему не нужен. Свободолюбивый, непокорный, непредсказуемый, опасный, предающий и причиняющий боль – какой угодно, только не бездумно послушный. 

Но что бы Роман ни делал теперь, между ними никогда все не будет так, как прежде. Он тоже стал чудовищем, равным, но и обретенной истинной природы оказалось недостаточно. То темное, изначальное, сосредоточие его нечеловеческой сущности, притягательное и отталкивающее одновременно, врожденное уродство, которое невозможно любить, - причина не в этом.

Питер избегает принадлежности и чужих проблем – именно того, что способен дать ему Роман. Но Роман - Годфри, а Годфри всегда получают то, что хотят. Он найдет способ вернуть Питера, не сломав его. 

Кокаиновое зеркало, гипнотизирующий взгляд матери, полный то гнева и ярости, то гордости и любви, обожание в глазах Шелли, Питер, оценивающий, какими неприятностями грозит ему встреча с Романом на этот раз, и делающий выбор в пользу необременительной свободы, - сколько их, этих отражений? Роман всегда смотрел в чужие зеркала и видел искаженную картинку. Пока не остался в одиночестве и не разглядел себя настоящего. И этот новый Роман больше не нуждается в кривых зеркалах.

Теперь он точно знает, кто он такой и чего хочет.

***

Дестини встречает его так, будто ничего не произошло. Он протягивает ей коробку дорогого швейцарского шоколада и заходит в дом. Она закрывает за ним дверь на замок. Их никто не потревожит.

На этот раз она долго и внимательно рассматривает его ладони, проводит кончиками пальцев по линии судьбы, поглаживает шрамы, начинающиеся на запястьях и уходящие вверх по предплечьям. Рубцы легко прощупываются под тонкой тканью рубашки. Дестини улыбается и говорит, что Роман сам продлил себе линии жизни и не нуждается теперь в ее услугах.

Дестини единственная, кто не вызывает у него раздражения и неприязни. Наверное, из-за кровного родства с Питером. Обострившимися чувствами Роман ощущает эту связь гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, и хватается за эту зацепку, как за соломинку. Если Дестини ему не поможет, вариант останется только один.

Она не знает, где Питер. Линда звонит ей по воскресеньям, каждый раз из нового места. Они едут куда-то на юг или на юго-запад, точнее сказать невозможно. Собираются осесть где-нибудь в маленьком городке. Вряд ли они сообщат новый адрес или хотя бы штат, у Руманчеков так не принято. 

Перед уходом Роман просит у Дестини фотографию Питера. Дестини качает головой: Руманчеки не любят фотографироваться. Каждая фотография – это след, а Руманчеки не оставляют следов. 

Дестини берет с Романа обещание быть осторожным и не пытаться найти Питера. Ей не нужно видеть будущее в подробностях - старое предсказание все еще в силе. Игры Романа становятся слишком опасными. Того, кто рядом с ним, рано или поздно заденет осколками, и ранение может оказаться смертельным. 

Проводив Романа до двери, Дестини встает на цыпочки и целует его в губы. И просит прощения, что не может помочь ему. Она исцелила сотни людей, но для него она – неподходящее лекарство.

Роман выходит из здания на негнущихся ногах, преодолевает двадцать шагов до машины, рывком открывает дверь и падает на сидение. Скрывшись за посторонних глаз за тонированными стеклами, онемевшими пальцами вытаскивает из кармана бритву. Руки дрожат, отработанный до автоматизма жест не дается ему, и бритва падает под ноги, издевательски сверкнув почти освобожденным лезвием. 

Это становится последней каплей. Роман впивается в кулак зубами, чувствует, как удлиняются клыки, и, зажмурившись, сжимает челюсти изо всех сил. Солоновато-металлическая жидкость медленно наполняет рот, перебивая вкус и запах Дестини, совсем другие и в то же время такие знакомые. Чертовы цыгане, чертова гадалка и ее вечные недоговорки, чертов Питер! Зеркало совсем рядом, стоит лишь открыть глаза, но внушение больше не работает, и остается только ждать, пока приступ прекратится сам. 

Вкус собственной крови, как и всегда, приводит в чувство и возвращает способность трезво мыслить. Слизывая остатки алого с затягивающихся ранок, Роман вспоминает про телефон Леты, хранящийся у Нормана в коробке с вещами дочери, и удивляется, как не подумал об этом раньше. Он готов поспорить, что там наверняка обнаружится с десяток фотографий Питера.

Роман извлекает из бумажника визитку частного детектива, набирает номер и назначает встречу.

***

Впервые за без малого месяц про Нормана можно сказать, что он в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

Домработница, по стечению обстоятельств повышенная до няни, сидит на заднем сидении «Форда» Оливии и укачивает спящую девочку, тихонько что-то напевая. Она спокойна, неожиданная поездка ее не пугает. Конечно, она ведь не видела Романа, когда тот вернулся вчера ночью домой. Норман видел, и именно этот факт ответственен за его внезапную вменяемость. Необходимость защищать свою семью – то, что от нее осталось – заставляет его взять себя в руки.

Двадцать лет он занимался самообманом и тешил себя иллюзиями, что все как-нибудь образуется. Двадцать лет старательно не замечал, что Оливия не человек, хотя в глубине души знал правду. И больше всего его пугает, что он все еще безумно влюблен в женщину, которая повинна в смерти его дочери.

Если у Нормана и оставались какие-то сомнения насчет Романа, то вчера они развеялись окончательно. В свете последних событий он встретил открывшуюся правду с неожиданным для самого себя облегчением. После всего, что произошло, он не может потерять и сына тоже.

Пусть Роман чудовище, но он Годфри, и сейчас он единственный способен защитить их империю. Предложение сына забрать ребенка и на время уехать в Нью-Йорк Норман принял сразу, прекрасно осознавая, что их присутствие в Хемлок Гроув лишь сделает Романа более уязвимым.

Окна в машине закрыты, и отец и сын могут говорить, не боясь быть услышанными. Норман повторяет то самое главное, что Роман должен запомнить, прежде чем останется совсем один: он его ни в чем не винит. Роман, весь в черном, бледный, напряженный, как готовая распрямиться пружина, немигающим взглядом смотрит на Белую Башню. Норман отдает сыну ключ от сейфа в кабинете, где лежит пистолет его младшего брата, из которого Джей Ар застрелился двенадцать лет назад, и садится за руль.

Когда машина скрывается из вида, Роман возвращается в дом и забирает оружие из сейфа. Он только стал царем этой чертовой горы и никому не позволит сбросить себя с вершины. 

Ночью он отдал приказ детективу переключиться с поисков Питера на сбор информации по компании «LOD». Как только станет известно, кто руководит этой организацией, Роман нанесет им визит.

***

Кого доктор Прайс меньше всего ожидает увидеть в своем кабинете в три часа ночи, так это Романа Годфри, будто вышедшего в лабораторию прямиком из кровавого душа и разжившегося где-то человеческой головой. При жизни ее хозяин был коротко стриженным темнокожим мужчиной. Из обрубка шеи капает на белый пол. Рана выглядит так, будто кто-то перегрыз жертве горло, а потом голыми руками разорвал сухожилия и шейные позвонки. Остекленевшие темно-карие глаза открыты, и Йохан почему-то вспоминает, как приложил платок к лицу Клементины и не отпускал, пока она не перестала дышать.

Наследник Годфри подходит к доктору, ступая неспешно, по-хозяйски, и водружает голову на стол. На прозрачной столешнице начинает собираться маленькая темная лужица. 

Мальчишку будто окатили кровью с головы до ног: она на губах, на подбородке, на горле, на рубашке, даже ботинки оставляют красные отпечатки на полу. Роман оценивает произведенный эффект, усмехается, показывая клыки, и заверяет Йохана, что записей с камер за сегодняшнюю ночь тот не найдет.

Йохан хочет спросить, что все это означает, но понимает, что сам знает ответ. Еще один оперативник Ордена поплатился за попытку перейти дорогу Годфри. Доктор Прайс сам не против избавиться от этой семейки и заполучить институт в свои руки, но, зная Оливию почти двадцать лет, он гораздо лучше представляет себе, на что она была способна, а Роман, как оказалось, – истинный сын своей матери. 

Роман пододвигает стул, садится напротив Йохана. Их разделяет полтора метра пластика и голова на столе.

Парня из Ордена нельзя обвинить в отсутствии старания. Дорогая куртка Романа безнадежно испорчена дырами от пуль, рубашка на груди распорота ножом. Но даже если охотник застал мальчишку врасплох, шансов против Романа Годфри у него не было. Лучше бы использовал транквилизаторы, как доктор Шоссэ для поимки Питера Руманчека. Тогда вероятность остаться в живых не равнялась бы нулю.

Пока доктор Прайс рассматривает его, Роман нарочито медленно, с явным удовольствием слизывает кровь с пальцев. Всем своим расслабленным видом он показывает, что никуда не торопится, и Йохану приходится ждать, пока мальчишка закончит и соизволит обратить на него внимание. Наконец Роман удовлетворяется результатом и достает из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Упаковка намокла от крови, но пара сигарет уцелела. Роман затягивается и в этот момент как никогда напоминает Йохану Оливию.

Метким броском отправив окурок в корзину для бумаг, Роман натянуто улыбается и просит доктора Прайса передать их новым партнерам, что бизнес не начинают с попытки убить владельца контрольного пакета акций и будущего председателя совета директоров. Если Йохану кажется, что при новых владельцах ему будет лучше, то он, во-первых, ошибается, а во-вторых, может лишиться и института, и жизни. У компании «LOD» есть двадцать четыре часа на раздумья, после чего Роман будет вынужден принять меры.

Доктор Прайс заверяет Романа, что правильно его понял и все передаст руководству «LOD».

Услышав, как за Годфри закрылись двери лифта, Йохан выжидает несколько минут и спускается на уровень проекта «Уроборос», где встает рядом с капсулой и долго молчит в диктофон.

Доктор Прайс подозревает, что Роман не будет ждать двадцать четыре часа, но никак не может предположить, что уже завтра детектив передаст Роману всю необходимую информацию.

***

Майкл сидит в машине на стоянке у Килдерри парка и наблюдает за Романом. Наследник Годфри приехал полчаса назад и за это время успел раз пять посмотреть на часы и выкурить три сигареты. Уже почти десять вечера, еще немного - и окончательно стемнеет. Два фонаря из четырех разбиты, но пока света хватает.  
Наконец на другом конце стоянки останавливается машина, из которой выходит мужчина средних лет и направляется к Роману. Отслуживший в армии в свое время, Майкл безошибочно определяет военное прошлое гостя. Скорее всего, частный детектив. Что Роману Годфри нужно от частного детектива?

Они разговаривают минут пятнадцать, после чего мужчина забирает из рук Романа тонкий конверт и уезжает. Майкл старается не думать о том, чему посвящена была встреча. Ответ ему и так известен: в результате пострадают или даже погибнут невинные. Майкл может предотвратить это прямо сейчас.

Мальчишка прислоняется к капоту машины и снова затягивается. Такими темпами, будь он человеком, лет через пять сам бы умер от рака легких. Худой, явно ни разу в жизни не занимавшийся физической работой, Роман не выглядит опасным или даже просто способным оказать сопротивление. Майклу с Клементиной все всегда доставалось тяжким трудом, и одного этого хватило бы для ненависти к богатенькому мальчику, которому все сходит с рук, но Роман Годфри – убийца его сестры и за это будет вечно гореть в аду, куда Майкл его отправит собственноручно. 

Охотник берет с сидения пистолет, заряженный серебряными пулями, тихонько толкает дверцу и осторожно, чтобы не произвести лишнего шума, выбирается из машины.

Роман оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Майкла. Его глаза светятся в темноте, как у кошки.


End file.
